Sins of Prometheus
by unknownxcelebrity
Summary: According to the ancient Greeks and Romans, Prometheus stole fire from the gods and shared it with humanity. In reality he stole something far more valuable and cursed humans with it's terror and bloodshed for millennia. This is the story of his sins, and what one family must go through to clean up the unbelievable mess he created. Eric Northman/OC
1. Chapter 1

After the weres made themselves known, it was only a matter of time before other creatures began coming out of the woodwork. Shifters, witches, ghouls, mermaids, nymphs, and even fairies were all well known to the human population by the year 2097.

Since their reveal, two vampires had been elected president of the United States, and in fact creatures held just as many seats in political office as humans did. The world was a vastly different place than it was a mere few decades ago, it was a better and more accepting place.

Fangtasia had gone international the day "New Blood" became a fortune 500 company. However, the original club in Shreveport was a tourist attraction that millions of vampires, fanbangers, curious humans, and miscellaneous supernaturals flocked to.

The building remained relatively unchanged despite the steel highrises and sleek modern buildings that surrounded it on all sides. Repairs had been made to "keep up with the times" as Pam said, but otherwise, it remained a relic, a time capsule for humans and vampires alike to enjoy or mock at their discretion.

Personally, Eric enjoyed the place, well he enjoyed it more than the corporate offices he'd built. It reminded him of how far he'd come since the place had been thrown into his lap more than a century ago. It was also the first and last place he had seen his late wife, Sookie Stackhouse, and no matter how many years went by, he found himself drawn back to the place like a moth to a flame.

Eric Northman, the oldest vampire currently residing in Louisiana, and the sheriff of areas three, four, and five, sat atop his throne in the center of the Fangtasia dancefloor. Pam had changed the chair more than a decade ago and he found it infinitely more comfortable, despite the ugly neon orange fabric and stupidly square shape.

His eyes scanned the writhing crowd, hunting for his entertainment for the night all the while acting as a novelty tourist attraction for prying eyes.

The humans laughed and danced along to the horrendous music. They were like mindless robots, nothing unique about them other the drinks in their hands. He let out a purely theatrical sigh and leaned back in his chair before snapping his fingers and waiting for one of the humans to hand him a bottle of "New Blood."

He popped open the can and took a delicate sip under the watchful and lustful gazes of his customers. His own attention was drawn toward the sliding metal doors that had been programmed long ago to only allow individuals over the age of 21 entrance. The woman who walked in stood out vividly among the other mindless humans. She had long, wavy blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders, the ends just barely grazing the straps of the vintage dress she wore.

The woman looked like she had walked right out of the 2020's and she matched the decor of the club perfectly, unlike just about everyone else here. Eric watched her like a lion watched it's prey, following her as she danced her way to the bar and ordered a sunrise screwdriver, one of the dozens of cocktails at fangtasia that contained a healthy amount of "New Blood" for humans that planned to be bitten or simply liked to "pretend." He certainly hoped this woman's motives were aligned toward the former.

With one hand on her drink, the woman moved to the dance floor where she immediately began twisting and turning her body along with the others. It took close to twenty minutes before the human looked up at him and the itch of irritation he felt at being so obviously ignored was soothed by the sly smile that graced her lips as she stared right back at him.

Her blue eyes never left his as she put an extra swirl in her hips and spent far too long sipping her drink from the black plastic straw.

* * *

><p>As she watched, Eric twitched his fingers forward ever so slightly, a small smile forming on his lips. Amelia smirked in triumph as she oh so slowly danced her way toward Eric's throne and casually climbed the three stairs that led to the top of the platform. She could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head and the amount of jealousy rolling off the other customers was an almost tangible force in the room, pressing down on her like lead weights but also making her feel powerful for getting what they so desperately desired.<p>

Eric eyed her like a new car, his gaze following the curves of her body before it rested on her eyes. The part of her mind that screamed in outraged for being so obvious objectified by this man, was easily silenced when she found herself scanning him in exactly the same way.

"Why don't you have a seat." He motioned toward the chair at his side and Amelia took it with a smile, crossing her ankles delicately and leaning toward the vampire as she hung her drink from her fingertips.

"I do so enjoy a man with manners."

Eric smiled, the barest hint of his extended fangs showing from behind his lips as he rested his elbow on his armrest and leaned toward Amelia so that their faces were just a few inches apart.

"This evening, you can enjoy me all you like, madam. If that's to your liking." He held out his hand toward Amelia and tilted his head to the side like a curious cocker spaniel. "Eric Northman."

"I'd love to enjoy you Mr. Northman. I'm Amelia Summers."

She gripped his hand and shivered in delight at the icy chill of the man's skin. It had definitely been too long since she'd had one of these.

"I do however, have a few conditions of course." Amelia told him, and threw her head back to finish the rest of her drink before lying the now empty glass on the table beside her chair. Eric was watching her intently, the same curious expression on his gorgeous face, and he looked more amused than irritated. She took that as a sign of good things to come.

"I don't fuck in back rooms, they're disgusting. We do this at my place or yours, since I already know vampires are a tad particular of who they let into their homes, I'll assume mine will be preferable. You can drink from me afterward, but not before or during or I'll make rest of your night a living hell. Lastly, try to glamour me at all and I'll personally drive a stake through your chest, not your heart of course, I'm not cruel, but I'll make sure it hurts."

With every word that left her mouth, Eric's smile widened and after she had laid down her customary list of rules he reached forward and stroked a cold hand through her blonde hair and down the side of her face to her neck.

"It's so rare to find a feisty human, most of them are such a bore."

"Story of my life." Amelia replied with a grin and soft chuckle at her own inside joke that Eric in no way would understand. She leaned forward even further, closing in the space between herself and Eric so that their lips were just barely brushing against each other's. "Follow me to my car and I'll show you how fiery I can be."

She pulled away and stood from the throne that had been so graciously loaned out to her. For the first time she took in the stares directed toward herself and Eric, every vampire in the room was glowering at her intently and several humans were watching her with curiosity, wondering what she had done that they hadn't.

Amelia put a little extra sway to her hips as she stepped down the stairs and walked around the crowded dance floor to the exit. She felt the woosh of air as Eric flinted past her to open the door with a mock flourish that brought another smile to Amelia's face, bringing that night's total to more than she'd worn in years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Light tight." Eric whispered, surprised as he kissed his way down Amelia's neck, scraping his teeth along her skin as she placed her hand on the scanner beside the door and waited for the green indicator light to flicker on. "I could fuck you all day."

"I have a job to go to in the morning, stud." Amelia laughed and carded a hand through Eric's hair as she pushed her door open. "Please come in." She flipped around and replaced both hands in the vampire's hair to pull his lips down upon hers.

Slowly, Amelia backed her way inside the house, pulling Eric along with her until they both collapsed onto the sofa with a muffled laugh. "Bedroom is too far away." She whispered, moving her lips frantically against Eric's cold ones as she moved her hands to the hem of the man's shirt.

Before she could blink, Eric had picked Amelia up and carried her through the house, up the stairs, and to her bedroom before depositing her on king sized bed. He stood at the foot of the bed looking down at her with a smirk and Amelia returned it with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she didn't have a icy body on top of her already.

"Best to start somewhere comfortable, because once I start, I wouldn't be able to tear myself away from your gorgeous body."

Speaking of gorgeous bodies, Amelia's mouth suddenly went dry when Eric whipped his shirt off over his head and all but threw himself on top of Amelia's frame.

-ooo-

"Do you have a vid screen at that club of yours?" Amelia asked Eric's reflection as she slowly applied a thin layer of mascara over her upper lashes. Eric was lying in her bed, looking absolutely adorable and disheveled, yet at the same time giving off the energy of a dangerous being that was not be trifled with. It was an incredible thing to witness and Amelia couldn't tear her eyes away as she made herself presentable for the day.

"Of course, anything in particular you think I should be watching?"

"No, just curious."

From the way Eric's eyebrow lifted until it was nearly touching his hair line, it was clear to see that the man didn't believe Amelia was simply curious about the state of his club's use of technology, but he didn't ask any other questions about the topic.

"It's not often that I ask this." Eric said as he appeared beside Amelia in the mirror. "But when can I see you again?" He ran his tongue along the recently healed bite mark on Amelia's neck, making it very clear why he was interested in her.

Amelia didn't often enjoy the same man twice, but this one, this one she could see herself meeting at least once more.

"You'll see me Thursday." She told him and walked out of her bathroom to grab her purse and car keys before making her way down stairs.

"I have a meeting, Thursday, perhaps some other time." Eric appeared on the stairs beside her and Amelia couldn't help her eye roll.

"I'll see you Thursday, Eric." She stopped and placed a kiss on Eric's cheek. "Now go upstairs so the light doesn't get you, wouldn't want to burn that handsome face of yours."

It was Eric that rolled his eyes this time, but he did as Amelia asked and went back upstairs, muttering something about "fucking humans that think they own the world."

The moment she stepped outside, Amelia's car zoomed forward until it was hoovering just a few feet away from the front door. She quickly entered the vehicle and waited for the seat belt to wrap tightly around her and for the coordinate selection to appear on the dashboard.

Amelia typed in the address where her meeting was to be taking place that afternoon and braced herself as the car moved forward of it's own accord.

-ooo-

"You're late." Pam said as she grabbed onto Eric's arm the moment he walked through the doors of Fangtasia, a few hours after the sun had already gone down. "I thought we were going to go over the applications for the new bartender before we opened for the night."

"I was preoccupied."

Eric allowed himself to be led by his childe through the club, sending a few polite smiles to regular customers and old associates. Pam pushed him inside his office, and slammed the door shut behind them both.

"I will not have you loosing your head over a human again." She told him, helping herself to one of the empty chairs. "We've come too far, and you're too important for another Sookie Stackhouse to ruin everything we've built."

Eric's gaze was cold as he stared at his childe and for a split second it looked as though Pam was truly sorry for what she had said, though she would never say as much to him.

"A) I know I've told you not to speak to me like that and B) it was one night, Pam. She's a good fuck with the sweetest blood I've tasted in years. Nothing more." He kicked his feet up on top of his desk and picked up the red file of applications.

"Nothing more?" Pam didn't sound the least bit convinced.

"Nothing more. Now-" He held up the folder in his hands and gave it a shake. "-who do like out of here."

"The twins."

"Both of them?" Eric eyed the photos in the file and immediately saw Pam's...attraction to them. The women were tall, dark, and gorgeous and if the information on the forms was correct, they were more than qualified for the job. "Done. Anything for my angel." He threw the folder back on the desk and straightened in his chair.

"I'll make my calls while you speak with Felyx. He called a few minutes before you walked in." She snatched the folder from the desk before slantering out of the room, while Eric stared at her back with an amused shake of his head.

The last thing he wanted to do tonight was talk to the King of Louisiana, but he knew he couldn't put the call off for long, despite his feelings on the matter. With a sigh, Eric tapped a button on the office's control panel, causing Felyx's voice to boom out from the speakers in each of the four corners.

"Turn your vidscreen to channel 98." Was the welcome he recieved and Eric's mind immediately thought back to Amelia's question that morning. Without even snapping out his usual sarcastic comeback, Eric brought up his vidscreen on his desk and typed in the correct channel number.

"What's going on?" He asked when his eyes were met with some stupid pseudovampire soap opera that made his brain burn.

"This morning, paperwork was filed with the supernatural council in San Diego, registering a new creature." Felyx's voice was tense over the phone and it was clear just how worried the younger man was about this situation.

"What are they?"

"That hasn't been released, even the contacts I have in the council building haven't been able to tell me anything except that they're having a press confrence at nine. Caroline and I believe these are the people that arranged the urgent meeting with the authority on Thursday." Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had switched on in his brain like one of those ridiculus cartoons.

"Amelia." It was barely a breath that left his lips, but Felyx heard it loud and clear over the phone.

"Who is Amelia?"

Eric didn't answer, his eyes were focused on the vid screen on his desk where a commercial was advertising for New Blood.

He should have known there was something off about her.

How many humans lived in light tight houses? The UVB resistant windows were insanely expensive and one didn't purchase them unless they absolutely needed them..

How many humans spoke to vampires, let alone him, like she did?

How many humans moved like she had? As though she had all the time in the world; nothing like the rushed movements of a mortal who were always in such a hurry to die.

"She's a woman I met last night." Eric told him honestly, "I didn't think anything of her, but-"

"Tell me everything."

-ooo-

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this up. I have a few chapters pre-written, but every time I thought to post this one, real life got in the way and I kept forgetting about it...**


	3. Chapter 3

"I noticed her immediately," He began, "she was so different than the humans in the club. She spoke to me like she wasn't afraid, as though she knew I wouldn't hurt her. Felyx, she lived in a light tight house and her blood was the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Better than the faerie?" He asked and Eric swore he could taste the sarcasm.

"Better than Sookie, better than her 'Faerie Godmother' and better than Sarah Newlin."

The seconds ticked by in silence and Eric found himself watching the man on his vid screen as he relayed the same information Felyx had just made him aware of. "Call me when this over, Eric."

There was the unmistakable sound of a receiver being slammed down and the call was ended, leaving only the announcer's voice to fill the room.

"We now bring you to the New Orleans City Hall, where the representatives leading this registration movement have gathered to officially announce their existence." The screen cut away to an auditorium filled with reporters, the bright flashes of cameras illuminating a stage, on which stood a single table with four people standing behind four chairs.

He immediately recognized Amelia standing behind the first chair, her blonde hair was curled and pinned high atop her head and she was dressed in a black dress, over which hung a crimson and black robe, the likes of which Eric hadn't seen in centuries.

Beside her was a man with Amelia's features and hair color, he was barely an inch taller than she was and it was abundantly clear that they were siblings.. Even their clothing was similar, only his robe was silver and teal.

In the green robe next to him, was a dark haired man that towered over everyone like a giant among men. The last person was a short man with mousy brown hair and a round, cherub like face that stood out vividly among the strong individuals accompanying him.

They moved in complete synchronization, like a machine, as they pulled their chairs out and sat down with the same moderately happy expressions on their faces. There was complete silence in that auditorium, as though everyone was holding their breaths as they waited for the first word to be spoken.

"My name is Adrostea Immoralis." Amelia said in that same confident tone she had used with Eric, only this time it wasn't playful and witty, it was cold and powerful.

"I am Kalic Immoralis."

"Dimitri Kamocova."

"Laurits Debuet."

Each man nodded in turn toward the waiting audience, and once Laurits had introduced himself, Amelia continued.

"Ninety years ago vampires trusted the human race enough to reveal their existence. Today, on the anniversary of their bravery, my people embrace that same trust in humanity."

What are they? Eric's eyes scanned each of them over and over again, they looked so normal, so human and last night, Amelia had smelt and tasted perfectly human too.

"We are Elementals." Amelia motioned to the men beside her and they moved in sync once more to hold their right hands out in front of them. In Amelia's hand appeared a single flame, flickering back and forth, in Kalic's an orb of water, in Dimitri's was a shard of wood that had broken free of the table, and in Laurits' a tiny tornado whirled in circles.

Whatever silence that had been present in the room, was suddenly broken.

"We are here to answer all of your questions." Kalic thundered, "I only ask that they are spoken one at a time. You were all given numbers when you first entered this building and one at a time, you will be allowed to step forward and ask what you wish."

Eric couldn't remember the last time he had been absolutely and completely shocked. Humans and even vampires to a degree acted in the same ways every time. Even if they didn't react in the exact way he expected, there was always another option, another playing card hidden up his sleeve.

But this wasn't on his list of possibilities. Elementals weren't even a card in the deck.

"What makes up your diet?" His attention was brought back to the vidscreen at the question being stuttered out by a trembling reporter whose face remained off screen.

"We are mainly fruitarians." Dimitri replied, "Our bodies do not digest solid protein well, and we crave sugar like mad. We're perfectly safe, unless you happen to be an apple." He gave a wide charming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes or do a single thing to calm the frantic hushed whispers of the crowd.

"And your life spans?"

From the looks of it, the questions were going to be roughly the same as they had been every other time humans were faced with a new creature. Humans were obsessed with how long things were going to live and whether or not those things planned on eating them.

"That is a very complicated question." Amelia answered before anyone else on her table could do so. "Our society is made up of families, or blood lines. The older the line, the longer the memebers of that family live. For example, my family, Immoralis, is the first family of elementals on the planet and my grandparents are still alive and kicking at nearly twenty-five thousand years old. However, a new family, one just originating, will live a human lifespan, their children will live a tad longer, and so on and so forth."

"How is a new family created?"

"New families are born, not created." Laurits said with a smile. "And that is the reason we have decided to make our society known. Last month, a baby was born to a human family, a baby that our elders immediately sensed as an elemental."

"In previous years, we would speak with the parents of the child and parents that would beg us to take their baby away because they were too afraid to keep it." Amelia took over when it was made clear Laurits was done speaking. "This time, however, the boy's parents accepted him, wanted to know how they could care for him with the best of their ability. That is when my people knew humans would understand us and accept us."

"I hope we wont be proven wrong." Kalic gripped his sister's hand tightly on top of the table and the two shared a knowing smile and whispered something something in a language Eric had never even heard.

"Before we ask anything further, are you the rulers of your society? The controlling power?"

"No." Kalic and Amelia spoke at the same time, their voices meshing harmoniously until it sounded like a song

"Our parents, Nasia and Alexios Immoralis are the king and queen of all elementals on Earth. They unfortunately couldn't be here tonight, they're currently in Rome, going through the necessary channels to make it our capital city. We are simply the senators, the head of each element, voted into power by our own kind."

So not only had he fucked a fire elemental, but he fucked the most politically powerful fire elemental on the planet. Wonderful.

Eric watched in fascination as more questions were asked for nearly an hour, each of the four senators answering them with smiles and sincerity until it was announced that their time was up and a website was provided for the individuals at home to learn more about them. He answered the phone with an irritated "what" as he brought up the site in question and popped open his seventh can of new blood.

"Do you believe a word of this?" Felyx asked and from his tone he was just as frazzled as Eric was. "Elementals? I've been on this planet for six hundred years and I've never even heard a whisper of elementals being real."

"The same here, but if there aren't many of them, there's a possibility they could go unnoticed for this long, especially if they're as powerful as they were trying to make people believe."

The home page of the website popped up on the holographic screen in front of him and he barely heard the sigh from Felyx at his words. At the top of the page were white links in a horizontal line, "History", "Government," "Society and Customs," "The Families," "Contact a Representative," and "Fun Facts." Below them were four images, one of each senator, with Amelia's placed center right, completely surrounded by billowing flames.

"I don't like this Eric and I don't believe a word about them coming out because of some baby. There's something going on here, and I'll need your help to figure out what it is."

"I'm completely at your disposal." He whispered and roughly slammed his finger against the screen, right over Amelia's face. The link activated and another page appeared, simply titled Fire Elementals.

Felyx muttered that he would call Eric later and to stay close to his phone for the next few days before disconnecting the call, albeit more gently that last time. Leaving Eric to read through the website alone.

"Fire elementals are the rarest and most powerful sect of elementals. They can only be born to the oldest of families with members living to at least five thousand years old, because the older the family, the more usable magic each living member has access to.

"Currently, there are a little over six hundred fire elementals and mages on the planet, with mages making up most of the population. In fact, there are only seventy-five known fire elementals currently alive, the most powerful of which is their senator Adrostea Immoralis.

"Fire elementals have control over the fire element as their name implies, as well as lightning, heat, light, and radiation. Other aspects of their personalities often reflect their tie with fire, they are easily angered, passionate, and extraordinarily willful."

There was a small section of facts beneath the paragraphs that detailed who the senator for the sect was, despite it being stated previously, as well as who the first Fire Elemental was and when they were born, along with a tidbits about their history that Eric was far too jittery to read and process at the moment.

"Pam!" He called out and sat back in his chair as his screen faded away. If he was going to be researching these things all night, he needed Pam's specific brand of encouragement and company to keep him going.

* * *

><p>Eric spent days reading, everything from the elemental website, to old wikipedia articles and the dusty books that Felyx had one of his "underlings" deliver to him. Pam had refused to read anything, though from the way her eyes flicked between books and gazed over Eric's shoulder when he was searching webpages, she wanted to and it was only her pride that kept her from "helping Eric jump through Felyx's hoops like a well trained dog"<p>

He tried to explain to her why he was so consumed by knowing more, but every time he opened his mouth to snap out at her, he couldn't find the words. Honestly, if he thought about it, he didn't know why he needed to know all of this, he couldn't have cared less about elves when they made their announcement, but here he was, obsessing over these creatures.

Eric ignored the part of his mind that corrected him, that told him he wasn't obsessing over creatures, he was obsessing over a woman.

Again.

* * *

><p>AN:

I want to thank everyone that has read this story and either reviewed, favorited, or is currently following it. I love this idea that popped into my head while watching vampire diaries of all things, and I'm happy to see that there are a few people that seem to enjoy it as well. This chapter is late in coming thanks to nanowrimo, though I did manage all 50k of my orignal novel. From now on, there should be a new chapter every two weeks, if not every week.

As always, please review and let me know what you like/don't like. The more input I get, the better the story will turn out in the long run!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat dripped down Amelia's forehead and stung her eyes, but she didn't stop to wipe it away, she was too preoccupied trying her damndest to break a hole through the cement and vinyl punching bag in front of her.

It was ironic how soothing it was, left punch, right punch, left kick, right kick, and so on and so forth until all she knew was the rhythm, and all she thought about was black fabric and aching muscles. It had been four days since their announcement to the world and it still felt as though she was being suffocated by questions, threats, and even adoration; the only time she was alone was when she was deep in her basement, dressed in sweats, hair in a ponytail, music blaring in her ears, and imagining rather violent acts she would rather be committing.

"I still don't understand your need to train physically," her brother Kyle drawled as he descended the steps of the basement. Amelia watched out of the corner of her eye as her older sibling walked through her basement to lean heavily against one of the stone walls, his attention riveted on Amelia as she worked.

"It clears my mind." She replied without looking at him.

"Yes, you've said as much. However, we're out and proud now, darling, you can rein down an electric storm in your backyard if you'd like, or I could set up the dummies and you can practice throwing fireballs like when we were children."

Kyle, having obviously grown bored of watching his sister pummel at a bag, walked over to stand behind it and gripped it so that it wouldn't swing. The position also brought their gazes level to each other's and Amelia immediately knew the little bastard was up to no good.

"And if those don't sound like a good time, you could always facilitate a volcanic eruption, again."

The moment the words left Kyle's mouth, Amelia "missed" the bag and sent a gloved fist soaring toward his chin, snapping his blonde head backward with a crack that echoed through the room, despite the music. It would have killed a human, even a were, but Kyle only laughed as his broken neck healed within moments.

"You know, I'm actually rather proud of you. How long did you go without mentioning that this time?" Amelia stormed away from her brother, making a beeline for the vintage stereo sitting in the corner. With a quick push of a few buttons the music stopped and the siblings were dosed with a helping of suffocating silence.

"A century and a half by my count, thought it was time for a reminder." Kyle walked over to Amelia, taking his time and letting her watch every step until they were both smiling like loons. He gently placed a hand on the back of her head and brought their foreheads together lightly. "How are you this fine morning?"

Amelia rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt to distract her, but allowed it to continue. Pompeii was so long ago, it wasn't worth rehashing out.

"As fine as I can be when I have mountains of work on my desk. Press releases, citizen propositions, questions from every corner of the globe and every species in existence, it's a lot to handle."

Which was why she was currently taking her frustrations out on a punching bag when she should be in her office making phone calls.

"This is what happens when you sail through your senatorship without a single incident, Amelia. When something does come up, you don't have the experience to handle it."

Amelia rolled her eyes at her brother and reached for her water bottle before taking several deep gulps. "I don't need a lecture, Kyle. I need an assistant, but since you won't lend me yours…" She turned her green eyes up at her brother who only groaned and pushed her a few feet away from him.

"No, I will not give you my husband, Amelia, you'll have to find your own."

"But he's so gorgeous." Amelia groaned with a smile and waved for her brother to follow her up the stairs. "Alas, I see your point, his heart belongs to another and I must find my own husband turned secretary."

"Yes, and best be quick about it unless you actually want to work for a change."

"I will have you know that I'm an incredibly responsible and hard working individual that strives for the continued peace within her sect." Not even she could keep a straight face, and the pair erupted into chuckles as the stepped onto the main floor. "Seriously though, it is a lot of work, and I'm feeling overwhelmed with it. But I'm sure it'll just take some adjustment until I get the hang of everything."

"Of course, Darling."

As Amelia made herself comfortable on her couch, Kyle made his way into her kitchen and began rifling through her refrigerating cabinets as though they were his own. "Do you want anything?" He called out to her as he helped himself to a bunch of green grapes.

"I'm bringing you something." Kyle continued when Amelia didn't answer him within the three milliseconds he allotted.

A plastic bowl of watermelon cubes was dumped into Amelia's lap and she smiled in thanks at her sibling and curled her feet below her while he made himself comfortable on the couch next to her. "So, I never did ask what I owed this unexpected visit."

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight, make sure you had everything under control." Kyle told her and Amelia heard the unsaid, "I wanted to make sure you hadn't screwed anything up," loud and clear.

"Everything's fine." She stole a grape off of her brother's bunch and popped it into her mouth. "I tried calling to see how many people were going to be there, but they weren't very cooperative. I know they'll have the king and queen of Louisiana along with the sherriffs, but I'm not sure if the authority has ordered any other ruling members to their side."

"I doubt it, from what Miranda said, vampires are sketchy about crossing state lines. Even if the authority ordered them there, it would be unlikely they'd show. So we should be expecting the members of the council, the three sherriffs, the royal family, and whatever guards they're bringing. Plan for twenty at least." Kyle told her as he slowly placed his bare stem inside Amelia's half full bowl. He ignored the glare his sister sent him and spread out leisurely across the couch, his feet barely brushing Amelia's thigh.

"As interesting as that is, I'm more interesting in how many we'll be bringing."

"Just you and me, sister. Garrett doesn't want to come and Laurits and Dimitri are halfway across the continent, having meetings with every werewolf pack they can find."

Oh this was going to be fun. Kyle actually knew how to have a good time and understood Amelia's rather brash sense of humor.

"Good, that means no one will get in our way."

"No, Amelia darling, it means no one will report back to mother."

Kyle's mouth spread into a smile that mirrored the one Amelia wore and the fire elemental was suddenly very eager for the sun to set.


End file.
